A Forbidden Love
by the.one.with.the.camera
Summary: Many believe that as soon as you are born, you're life is written;many believe in an adapted version, that what happens to you and your decision can alter your so-called destiny. So, what happens when Derek goes missing and all that is left is a note? Who is to find the note ad what happened to Derek?
1. The Phantom of the Opera

**I was watching the making of The Phantom of the Opera earlier today and that's really where this story came from. This doesn't mean that I have given up on New Experiences, this is a story I wrote on impulse. I looked over it before uploading and I decided I was going to stick with it. All that means is that I have more work on my hands... Oh, I also became a beta reader today, so I am here if you need me...  
Tell me what you think, so review, follow, favourite, et cetera...  
Without further ado here's Chapter 1 for A Forbidden Love...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH**

* * *

**A Forbidden Love**

Chapter 1 – The Phantom of the Opera

Many believe that as soon as you are born, your life is written; who you are to meet, when you are to marry, what you go on to take up as a career. Many then believe that although this may be true, what happens to you and your decision can alter your so-called destiny. As a result, what happened to Derek we have no way of knowing whether it was written or if it happened by _chance_. Maybe it's because of this that if you were to look for Derek in his _home _or what was called his home back in England, you would not be able to find him. No matter how hard you try, or no matter how hard you were to look, you would not be able to even catch his shadow. But on one faithful night, a night when Derek was to go missing a _note_ is what is to be found in every inch of that house in England. This _note_ is what is to be found in every inch of his apartment back in New York City, the so-called City of Dreams. But who is to find it is not yet set in stone. Perhaps it would be you...

What was written in this _note _you ask, well it started like this:

_I'm sorry; I truly am but please forgive me I just couldn't live like this anymore. I couldn't no matter how hard I try to adapt, to change, I just couldn't do it you have to try and understand._

_You see I remember when I was a little boy, no older than the tender age of 11; my father took me to see The Phantom of the Opera. It was from then that I decided the theatrics of the theatre is what I want and strangely I became infatuated by the story of the supposed Phantom. If you truly think about it, the Phantom is not a monster, he is simply a misunderstood musician who's inability to let go of the past; his past leads him to find the one and only person to truly understand him. The man who was thought to be dead both inside and out discovers emotions that he never thought possible to find again. I started to become almost obsessed with the idea of this lone man; a man whose livelihood crumbled all around him but the one thing that failed to go was the music, the theatre; the opera. I moved over to America in my mid-twenties but before I left something happened. Something that made the resemblance between the Phantom and I almost uncanny..._

_A fire. Screams. Burns. Loss. A Phantom. My art._

_It's a night I will never be able to forget no matter how hard I try; no matter how much I want to. To talk about it will only release memories that I have tried to keep locked away for years, for decades, from family, from friends, from lovers... But it's a night that changed me forever whether I care to admit it or not._

"Derek, Derek," the voice called from the other end of the line, but he failed to recognise who, in the name of all that is good, would be calling him at such a ghastly hour. As Derek turned to face the clock he found out that it was two in the morning. "Please bugger off, it's two in the morning, what could you possibly want?" he finally replied in an exasperated voice that was indeed full of sleep.

"How about a job offer?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Derek once again replied, his exasperation turning into pure and utter irritation at the ambiguity coming from the other end of the phone. "Wait, Eileen?" he asked confusedly.

"You sure catch on, my British director!"

"For god's sake Eileen, can't this wait 'til morning? I only got to sleep about an hour ago."

"Well, I suppose it could, sorry to have woken you Derek."

"Oh for the love of... Just say it, you're on the line now!" he replied his irritation unwavering.

"Okay, okay, keep your pants on, on the rare occasion that you are actually wearing pants -"

"EILEEN!"

"Sorry, sorry, job, yes! It's a musical based on the life of Marilyn Monroe, it's new and the book needs finishing –"

"You want me to direct an unfinished musical? You have to be bloody kidding me!"

"Derek will you stop cutting me off! Just meet me tomorrow in the little Italian place I like so much, you know the one I mean,"

"Okay fine, time?"

"Seven, I will make the reservation,"

"Good luck getting through to anyone at this time!"

"I will make the reservation in the morning!"

"Calm down, calm down, you woke me up therefore I am allowed to tease you!"

"Goodnight Derek,"

"Goodnight Eileen," Derek put down the phone with the faintest of smiles on his face. No later Derek fell asleep but with that one recurring nightmare replaying in his head.

"_Derek, get out of here, do you hear me? GET OUT OF HERE!"_

"_No, I'm not going to leave you!"_

"_GO! DO YOU HEAR ME? GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF HERE"_

"_NO!" In the seconds that followed this faithful conversation, steel beams fell from their place on the ceiling, red hot from the flames that surrounded it. His leg burned under the heat of the beam and was no doubt broken from the pressure it was under but he couldn't concentrate on what was happening to him. Screams invaded his ears, cries from terrified children clutching on to their mothers and fathers. Boyfriends and lovers taking their loved ones in their arms, covering them with whatever they could find in an attempt to shield them from the flames that surrounded them. The rubble that surrounded was something that resembled an obstacle course only if you lose, the flames consume you, and one last attempt faces you before the smoke fills your lungs. He couldn't fathom out how this could happen and quickly he became aware of his company losing consciousness, "Stay with me, you hear? We will get out, do you understand? WE WILL GET OUT!"_

The alarm rang through his thoughts meaning that Derek was saved from that god awful nightmare. He awoke in cold sweats, breathing frantically from the memory; he brushed his hand through his hair and checked the time.

06:30

Fantastic. "Wait, did Eileen mean seven in the morning or evening?" Derek muttered to himself as he picked up his phone, he had no idea if she would be awake yet but he honestly didn't give a rats ass. Besides she can consider this payback for the two thirty call.

As he placed the phone to his ear he walked over to the mirror to see what four hours sleep did for his looks. "No worse than normal," he thought while the dial tone carried on playing in his ear.

"What?" an irritated Eileen answered the phone.

"Oh, Eileen I didn't wake you did I?" Derek asked in jest while a smirk came to grace his face.

"What the hell do you think?!"

"No need to shout my dear, anyway the reason for my call is I want to know if you meant seven in the morning or evening? However, considering I woke you I think I got my answer!"

"Great, now can I go back to sleep?"

"One more thing,"

"What?"

"Consider this payback!"

"GOODBYE DEREK!"

"Goodbye Eileen, see you at seven," he hung up the phone and proceeded to make himself a nice strong coffee to wake him up. Little did he know that two women - who would become very important figures in his life - were doing the exact same activity, oblivious to the man who is soon to be gracing their lives.

"Dev, I'm off," Karen called grabbing her bag before joining her boyfriend in the kitchen.

"You don't want some tea?" he asked, (this was to be the other Briton that was soon to be gracing Derek's life.)

"Darling, we're not all from England! I'll just make myself a coffee," she responded laughing slightly.

"Not all us Brits drink tea and eats scones!" he chuckles walking over to sit at the breakfast bar.

"Oh I know it's just funny watching your reaction!"

"Oh, I do love you!" He replies slightly sarcastically but in a way that is not to be taken seriously. Karen gave him a smile before pouring her coffee in a flask and taking off. Recently she heard of the new Levitt/Houston musical, well rather she saw on YouTube's most viewed a video of Ivy Lynn singing a song from this new musical. Karen had spent nearly all weekend watching and re-watching this video, trying to replicate the emotion and tone that Lynn's voice created. Finally after hours and hours rehearsing in front of her laptop she felt as though she had perfected it and patiently, (well, as patiently as possible), waited for the auditions to start up. Karen was, for lack of a better word, pumped but was well aware that Ivy Lynn had a larger chance than she did, just simply based on the fact that she was there from the very beginning.

As she headed down the street in the city she was now very familiar with, she looked around and wondered how many auditions she would have to go through until she was casted. "This is going to be a long road ahead of me," she thought as Derek was walking in the opposite direction heading to one of the theatres, he hadn't yet figured out which one it was to be but he knew that he wanted to be alone in a theatre.

"Oh sorry, Love," he said while putting his arm out in front of him to steady the woman who he had just bumped into.

"Dev, I thought you went to work already," Karen started but looked up and quickly realised that it wasn't Dev, "oh sorry, it's just you're British and my boyfriend's British and I'm rambling," she finished with a small chuckle.

"No worries dear, why don't you let me buy you another coffee, it seems as though the pavement is enjoying the rest of yours," he said politely with a smile.

"Thank you for the offer but I am nearly at work now anyway, I can pour myself another glass, god knows I'll be pouring countless today anyway,"

"Sorry Love but I can't help with that," he replied afraid this was another wannabe actress playing damsel in distress.

"I wasn't expecting you to," she responds with a confused tone in both her voice and her face.

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Should I?" she asks apologetically but still with some confusion.

"No, no it's okay, well hope to see you soon, uh, sorry but I didn't catch your name," Derek states with relief that finally someone he has come across in this city doesn't know who he is.

"Karen and yours?"

"Derek," he responds holding his hand out in the proper gesture of a first meeting, "Well, it was nice bumping into you Karen but I really must be going now," he finishes.

"Likewise, perhaps we may meet again? Goodbye Derek," she says before walking towards the cafe she worked at, looking back one last time before heading in.

Derek wasn't really fazed by this meeting, he had bumped into many beautiful women, and this was not any different, other than the fact that she knew not of who he was. He was in fact grateful for this minute detail but really this meeting made no impact on him at all and that's not even mentioning the fact that she already has a boyfriend. Quickly that chance meeting with Karen had escaped his mind and he was entering the one theatre he knew would be empty. With no plans as to what exactly he was going to do in an empty theatre with no script, he simply sat centre stage and stared out into the audience. The seats, which are usually filled, are now empty and it seems almost sad but at the same time Derek valued the silence. The silence of a theatre from the stage can be daunting for the amateur performer but to an experienced one? The opportunities are endless... Theatre was the one place Derek knew he had power; power over every detail, the casting, the blocking, setting, scenes, power over whatever he felt necessary. It was only during this 'quiet' time that he came to realise how much power was taken away from him and how through that he almost became a ghost or a _Phantom_. Scared to make a move in fear that _it _could happen again, but he wasn't going to allow that to happen ever again. He also knew, however, that bringing someone into his life as a permanent feature would be dangerous for him. He didn't consider himself to be a safe man and for that he only had himself to blame. Theatre was the one place he could pretend that he had control over everything including his life, even if he wasn't the one to be performing on stage. Derek quickly pulled himself out of thought and wasn't going to allow himself to think like this, at least not today, he had to be getting ready to be meeting Eileen for a business dinner in a couple of hours.

As Derek walked out of the theatre he checked the time on his watch to see how much time he actually had before he had to get ready.

18:15

"Crap." Derek stated before jogging back to his apartment in order to be ready for his seven o'clock dinner.

Little did he know that this dinner was going to change the course of his life... or was it?


	2. Why so Silent?

**Thank you for the reaction I have so far, please keep reviewing it really helps.  
I don't have all that much to say other than enjoy...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Why so Silent?

As the clock stuck seven; Eileen sat at the table waiting for her accomplice, growing more and more impatient by the second. Derek on the other hand was slowly jogging around the corner to the restaurant fully aware of his tardiness. As the restaurant came within a stone's throw away he slowed his pace until he was sauntering; casually he smoothed out his suit jacket and thanked the doorman who was impatiently waiting for him to walk through. He walked up to the maître d and asked where his friend happened to be seated. Soon both Derek and Eileen spotted each other and held out a hand in a wave.

"Thank you," Derek politely acknowledged the waiter who accompanied him to the table, "Ah, Eileen, I hope you are keeping well?" he greeted while leaning forward to grace her cheek with a polite kiss.

"Derek, I see you are as punctual as ever," she replied with a slight condescending tone, "I hope you are not going to do this once workshops start."

"I haven't accepted the job yet," he chuckled as he took his seat opposite the producer.

"You will, I guarantee it!" she replied in such a confident tone. Quickly the dinner went underway, smoothly and without a hitch; small talk was made while their food arrived leaving the atmosphere one which would be presented at any normal dinner; and to both producer and director this was any _normal _dinner. Meanwhile a similar dinner was taking place three tables down with two very important people to this particular story.

Karen was sitting enjoying a gorgeously presented plate of penne all'arrabbiata while Dev was rambling on about the workings at the Mayor's Office. Of course, Karen loved Dev very much but politics was never a subject that she enjoyed and, despite the fact that she is living with a politician this wasn't a view that was going to be easily changed. Therefore as one does when presented with a subject of conversation that one does not enjoy, she simply smiled, nodded and gave the odd reply here and there. "Karen, are you okay?" Dev asked now fully aware that his company wasn't really enjoying this particular conversation.

"Of course, but Dev politics is not really my thing, could we talk about something else?" she asked as politely as possible.

"I totally agree but we're not here to talk politics, can we move on to the real reason for this dinner?" Derek asked as politely as possible but procrastination was not something that he particularly favoured.

"The Marilyn musical, yes?"

"I don't know I heard unfinished musical and dinner on the phone last night,"

"I see, fine it was two in the morning, here just look at this," she stated unimpressed but slid a brown envelope across the table for his eyes only. Curiously, Derek picked up the envelope and opened it; he lifted the content and froze when he saw the one name on the front page that he thought would never reappear.

_Tom Levitt_

"Eileen," he stated calmly and closed his eyes in an attempt to keep his composure but after rapidly realising that this calm façade was not something that was going to remain, "If you would please excuse me," he said as he stood and made his way for the restroom.

"How could she do this to me?" was the thought that ran through Derek's mind before he bumped into a young woman, "I'm sorry Love, excuse me," he apologised.

"Sorry my fault anyway," Karen replied and promptly moved out of the way for the man to walk past. "He seemed awfully familiar," she thought as she made her way back to the table at which she was seated. After the politics _speech_, the couple actually found themselves with very little to talk about; typically they had two topics of conversation: the Mayor's Office and the audition hunt. If Karen was truly being honest with herself then she would come to the realisation that perhaps Dev wasn't the man for her. Even through his undying support for her, she couldn't get over the fact that they did actually have very little in common. It has been known that as time goes on relations get easier but then again it has also been said that with familiarity breeds contempt; and with that knowledge Karen wanted to do everything in her power to stop that from occurring. But is the course of her relationship really in her hands?

Derek arrived in the restroom and promptly punched the tiles in front of him, then held onto either side of the sink bowl as if regaining the balance he never lost. He looked up into the mirror and flashes of his previous encounter with Levitt appeared.

The betrayal. The backstabbing. The accusations.

As Derek thought back to his _friendship _with the composer all the feelings of hurt, anger and denial came rushing back. He knew that taking this job was going to be a truly royal screw up but, he knew that the script had potential and honestly, he didn't think that Eileen could be so stupid as to approach him if she didn't need him or in fact want him to direct this blank canvas.

Now he had a choice: go through with it or walk away. Both choices were going to change his finale, but in very different ways; one could end with a standing ovation while the other could end in an empty theatre. Which is it to be?

As Karen and Dev walked out of the restaurant, she looked up and all the worry and stress she had been feeling was lifted off her shoulders. Now she truly remembered why she loved New York. It wasn't because of the auditions; it was because every corner she turned she had the pleasure of witnessing a new take on the same city. Through the couples walking hand-in-hand, the musicians without a care in the world, the workers rushing home and the hopefuls with dreams of making it on a grand scale. Of course, the latter is the category she fell into but with constant and unwavering doubts that she may not make it. "Snap out of it!" she told herself but she knew that realistically she would have to get a proper job sooner or later if she doesn't get casted, she didn't want to be reliant on Dev. She already felt as though she owed him everything she owned and once again, if she was honest, she didn't like it.

Now she had a choice: carry on with what she loves or walk away. Both are certain to have effects but these – unlike Derek's - are not written. But the clock is ticking and the longer the decision takes the more drastic the effect. What will be her finale?

"I'll do it," came a voice and Eileen looked up to be graced with the face of Derek Wills, but he looked far more tired now and she couldn't help but wonder what happened in his absence.

"I'm glad to hear it, so I will be hearing from you soon?" she asked wearily but stood up anyway.

"Keep your phone near, I shall be ready in the next few days," he replied and promptly picked up the envelope and walked out. Derek knew that going ahead with this _project_ was going to bring back some truly horrid memories and thinking back he wasn't sure if this was actually the right decision to be made. If he was going to make a decision so monumental to his career he had to make sure that it was going to be the right one, but here he doubted himself. As he carried on the route to his apartment he kept re-thinking his decision and even contemplated calling Eileen. But every time his thumb hovered over the call button, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He had arrived home by this point and as he poured himself a glass of scotch he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "Good luck to you sir," he said while raising his glass to his reflection staring right back. Derek knew along with everyone else that this road that he had picked was never going to be an easy one and he wasn't even sure if it was the right one, but it was the one he chose. He had to remain with it now despite his unwavering doubts.

"Dev, do you think I'll ever get casted?" Karen asked as her inner turmoil was bubbling over and before she knew it the words escaped her mouth without her permission. She knew what Dev was going to say even before the question had registered in his own mind but then she wondered if getting another opinion was necessary. Perhaps Dev's opinion wasn't the most neutral but it was still another besides her own, if you don't ask you'll never get an answer.

"Darling, of course you will, you just haven't found a part you have connected with yet. Don't worry it will happen," he replied walking over to cup her face in his hands. She loved him or at least she thought she did but he was never impartial and sometimes that really irritated her.

A few hours had passed and Dev was getting on with some work from the office, meanwhile Karen was off on the audition hunt…again. After hours at staring at the laptop screen she looked away and pulled her arms up while arching her back to prevent any pain later, it was then that she had realised that they had in fact spent most of their night in silence. She couldn't help but wonder back to their previous nights in and she came to the conclusion that those had also been spent in silence. There was something comforting at the thought of this but at the same time it didn't feel right. _This _didn't feel right.

A couple of blocks away Derek was lying on the couch throwing a ball up in the air hoping for any type of inspiration at all. He had been working on this Marilyn musical since he came back and don't take his actions to be a reflection on his work, but he had just come to a dead end. He needed something; anything to hit him so he could call back Eileen and confidently say:

"I'm ready,"

"Good so we will meet at two in my office, yes?" Eileen asked after she got _the _call from Derek.

"Sounds perfect, see you then," he replied and promptly looked at his watch.

12:34

The perfect time for lunch, or at least a snack anyway. At this moment in time Derek wasn't entirely sure which he was going to go for but grabbed his coat and walked out of his apartment anyway. Walking through the crowded streets of New York he couldn't help but bring forward an Oscar Wilde quote:

_Fashion is a form of ugliness so intolerable that we have to alter it every six months_

He couldn't figure out what exact relevance it had to his day ahead but rapidly came to the decision that is was a quote based on an observation. And how true it really was, he thought and laughed to himself while walking into a cafe to grab a bottle of water and a packet of crisps. As it so happened he wasn't all that hungry to begin with. It was also something he could have on the go as he could think of nothing more intolerable than sitting alone in that great big apartment of his and staring at the four walls. Don't take this as hatred towards his home, but on a day like this why would you want to stay indoors?

If anything the weather felt to be an outward portrayal of his inward feelings; Derek felt happy and finally felt content with the decision he had made. It had been a few days since that first meeting with Eileen and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't figure why on earth he had punched the tiles? Perhaps it was just the feeling of betrayal that had overcome him and almost forced him to do something to let this feeling out. Well, whatever it was he was happy that it had passed and allowed him to just get on with his life – as best he could anyway.

But on a day like this he wasn't going to think about _that _and just carried on walking throughout the bustling streets of the city he has now come to think of as home. However, with so much to do Derek just couldn't think of anything _to _do. Ironic isn't it?

13:25

It would take Derek another fifteen minutes to get to Eileen's office – even at his current pace – that would make him twenty minutes early to their meeting. "I suppose this could make up for my tardiness at the dinner," he thought while crunching up his now finished crisp packet and throwing it, rather gracefully, into the bin near him. After pivoting he carried on at his current pace towards his companion's usual place of work but he wasn't quite sure how much longer this office would remain hers. After all her divorce proceedings were becoming rather dishevelled.

Coming in the opposite direction, Karen was walking into the cafe where she worked and headed into the back to get ready for another pain-staking day of pouring coffees and taking orders. She wanted to get out of this job so much that sometimes it hurt but she needed to earn money somehow and honestly she didn't want to go job hunting as well.

"Good afternoon, what can I get you today?" she asked the blonde woman who was examining the menu in front of her, oblivious to the fact that this woman was Ivy Lynn, her _competition._

"Just a Caesar salad and an orange juice thanks," Ivy replied with a small smile on her face.

"I will get that for you right away," Karen replied still oblivious to the woman in front of her. Today was going to be a long day she could already feel it.

"They want me to what?!" Derek asked in disbelief and annoyance.

"Audition Derek, they want you to audition but –"

"No, I am not bloody doing it,"

"Yes, you are and there's no arguing. After they see what you can do there will be no doubt in hiring you," she continued. Derek simply sighed in exasperation but knew that arguing would serve no purpose to him so he just nodded. Like Karen, he could also feel this day beginning to drag.

* * *

**Review, favourite, follow**

**Thank you**


	3. Think of Me

**I'm sorry I know it's been a while. I hope this is worth the wait any comments what so ever are welcome. I'm kind of following the series but looser than my other story so enjoy! I uploaded this in a rush so I will check the grammar later.  
Without further ado chapter 3...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Think of Me **

"He's in," Eileen stated flatly while looking out the window of her New York office. As she turned around she was graced with three rather confused faces. First, Tom Levitt, the composer and second his partner in crime, Julia Houston, the writer. And of course, last but by no means least Derek Wills the newly hired director. After the _audition _it was clear to everyone that being able to control Derek and Tom was going to be a task and a half but perhaps a manageable one. No one really knows how far their _relationship _went and therefore don't really know how to take this new co-operation on both parts.

"Eileen, my dear, you know I usually support you through a lot, if not most of your decisions but why are you so adamant that this boy makes it in the chorus?" Derek asked with an unwavering curiosity.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," she cockily replied while gracing her colleagues with a sly smile.

"Why?" Karen asked her shift manager after being informed that she had to work an extra shift on Saturday – her usual day of rest.

"We're low on staff and we need the extra pair of hands. Besides I thought you need the extra money." It was true, ever since her doubts about being casted she had been trying to do everything she can to try and pay back Dev in any form she can. Obviously, because Dev doesn't know what's swimming around in her mind, he's reluctant to accept any form of payment. This is only adding to Karen's frustration but doesn't hinder her determination. After all she has to pay him back at some point right? She doesn't want to be indebted to him, does she?

"Yeah of course, that would be fantastic," Ivy replied to the voice on the other end of the phone. Now, Ivy has been _stuck _in the chorus for ten odd years, so as you can imagine she is sick and tired of being hidden in the background. Therefore when she was called up by Tom to give an update, she was ecstatic when he had asked for her help again. It meant that when all of this materialised she would be in the running to play Marilyn!

As Ivy sat in front of the vanity she couldn't stop herself from humming the tune _I Wanna Be Loved by You_, famously sung by the one and only, Miss Marilyn Monroe of course, in pure ecstasy of what could be in store for her. She loved Tom and there was no doubting that she owed an awful lot - if not everything - to him. But like Karen, she wasn't sure if she could live being indebted to him. Perhaps she should try and do something to pay him back? It would certainly be a start, but how would she go about it and would he even accept it?

"Karen, right?" Derek asked as he walked into a cafe and spotted the brunet serving coffee to the table in front of him.

"Oh hi, Derek right?" she replied with a smile and walked over to where he stood.

"That would indeed be me!"

"Well then," she started while turning 'round and looking over her shoulder, "Would you like to follow me then?"

"I would very much like to follow you," he repeated in jest and followed the young woman to a quiet corner of the cafe. It was a decent cafe, nothing like those over-the-top nightmare wannabe cafes but in reality are posh bars where people with bucket loads of money but no friends go to drown their sorrows. No, this cafe with nice, understated, under the radar if you like. The table which she led him too had photos hanging on the wall next to it. Photos of stars and some of just random celebrities; amongst the throng were:  
Idina Menzel  
Simon Cowell  
Kristen Chenoworth

Even some West End stars:  
Michael Ball  
Andrew Lloyd Webber  
Daniel Radcliffe  
Kerry Ellis

There were some odd ones up there that Derek couldn't make heads or tails of as to why they were up there but then again there were a lot of things that Derek couldn't figure out so he didn't really spend much time dwelling on it.

"Love, may ask you a question?" he asked, his curiosity as to why they were in a slightly secluded area setting in.

"Of course,"

"Why are we in a secluded part of the cafe? Are you planning on torturing me?" he asked again in jest but this time with a sly smile.

"Boyfriend remember!" she responded. In a silent response, Derek clicked his fingers and swung his arms across his body feigning annoyance. In all honesty Derek couldn't care less whether she had a boyfriend or not because quite frankly he wasn't looking for any type of _fling_ in any way. So whether she had a boyfriend or not, had no relevance in his life. Now a friendship was a different story but that is going a little off topic.

"The reason you're here Derek, is because I saw the looks you were getting when you walked in so I figured that you would want some privacy," she answered in all honesty.

"So have you figured out who I am yet?" he asked in curiosity but with some seriousness set in his tone.

"Not really, and please don't take offence by this, but I'm not sure I want to," she replied flatly with an apologetic smile.

"No offence taken at all! If I'm being honest that is a refreshing change really, it's nice having one person know me without knowing me, if that makes sense?" he replies lifting his arms to lean on the table in front him.

"It does, it makes perfect sense. Now, before my boss fires me, what can I get you?" she questioned with a smile and a chuckle at the back of her throat.

"You know what? Surprise me," Derek replied happy with the way this day was going so far. And with that Karen was off to the kitchen, ordering what only her and the cook would know, whether Derek was going to eat it was another thing. Although he tried to be ambitious with food, he was always craving some good home-cooked food and a decent roast to say the least. It's not that he doesn't know how to cook; it's just that he chooses not to.

"And here it is," the lawyer responded while placing a stack of papers in front of Eileen. She flicked through them nonchalantly, honestly she didn't care what Jerry wanted. She was divorcing him anyway so really whatever he wants, he's not getting; it was simple as that in Eileen's mind but apparently he thinks differently. Perhaps another martini in the face will sort that out?

Really all Eileen wants is Derek to pull this Marilyn Musical off so she can show it to some investors, get a couple million dollars and leave Jerry at the door. That, however, is easier said than done.

"Tom?" Julia asked cautiously and he looked up from his place behind the piano with a pencil in his mouth. "What happened between you and Derek?" she asked weary of the reaction she was going to get. She knew that Derek was a no-go area but she never really knew or understood _why_ if she was honest with herself. All she knew was there was lying, cheating, (of some sort), and an end to a friendship.

"Julia," he started with a sigh and looked down to the keys that his fingers were now just grazing. It was almost as if he could burst into an overture with simply himself and the piano, with the emotions he was feeling. But then again it was so long ago; perhaps it was an overreaction on his part? He was just getting started in the business he couldn't understand why his best friend could possibly do that to him. Derek – the name was like poison on his tongue; what he did to Tom was, in his eyes, unforgivable and gave him the right to hate him with all his guts if need be.

_The show was a flop; they all knew that. But they were all were so young, so naive, they thought that they could just stick together and all would okay. Oh no, how could they think such a thing, in this business – show business – you look out for one person; yourself. Derek learnt that quickly but not the way you would think. He learnt from his father._

_Tom was standing by the wings waiting for Derek to come out with a glint in his eye that said, "I hope you know what to do, because I don't have a clue," Derek knew he could do one of two things. He just didn't quite know what those two things were..._

Derek couldn't stop thinking of what happened to completely obliterate his friendship with Tom and honestly he couldn't even figure out which side the betrayal was on. As he walked out the cafe, what started as a good day changed slightly...?He couldn't figure what changed but something did. Karen ended up bringing him just a chicken salad and a glass of water, he thanked her but even she knew something happened. Derek left twenty minutes later, leaving the money and her tip on the table. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to see her again but maybe it was better if he didn't, he didn't trust himself. And not in the way of sex, (to put it crudely), but these sudden mood changes, what if they got worse? What if he was to do something unforgivable? Derek knew that he wasn't bi-polar; he knew the symptoms since he helped look after a friend with the mental illness back in England. So he knew what the signs were that he ought to be looking for. And he looked. He really did. For months, he logged his mood changes, studied how drastic they really were but it didn't even come to the conclusion of a mild form of the disease.

Surely Derek should be happy about that right? But he couldn't help the disappointment that waved over him after the same result came from a psychiatrist. It was almost as if he wanted to have the disease; that if he had, he could blame something for it and they could give him something to make it go away. As childish as it sounds, he wanted them to make the pain disappear.

No.

It wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, so he couldn't care less anymore. The moods are just getting irritating and the memories are becoming more vivid each day that passes.

"Sam, I could actually get the part," Ivy exclaimed over the phone as Derek walked past with his head hung low and his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Ivy, that's amazing, but seriously babe it's three in the morning!" Sam replied in a tired voice with a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh right, sorry, Skype soon?" she asked reducing her voice to a whisper like it would make a difference.

"Of course, goodnight Ivy" and with that the line went dead. Sam was a guy that Ivy had worked with in the chorus about ten years ago. They hit it off straight away and then she found out that he was gay but that didn't really hinder anything. All that meant was she now had another gay friend, after their job together all those years ago they parted ways but they constantly stayed in touch. Every weekend religiously they Skype'd, of course the time difference was always a problem since Sam wasn't regularly in the US. That meant that the time difference was never just one or two hours, (at least not usually anyway), it went anywhere from four onwards. At the moment he was in the warmth of Spain so that meant he was six hours ahead. This time, however, Ivy was just too excited to care what time it was, she had to share this whole thing with someone other than Tom.

"_I'm not leaving you!" _

"_You have to go!" _

"_You know me better, so just shut up stay awake!" Derek shouted back, the fire was still raging around him and he had nearly lost consciousness twice – the screams prevented that from happening though. Men, women, children, they were all running towards an exit. As a consequence, the people that tripped or just collapsed were simply trampled upon until someone screamed "STOP! THEY'RE NOT DEAD LET THEM GET UP!" That caused a substantial amount of people to regain their senses and guide the people on the floor up and out. Derek though was still stuck; he had managed to get most of his leg out from under the beam but not all of it. _

The high pitch squeak of Derek's alarm woke him and he couldn't have been more grateful. It was the usual nightmare but it didn't have less of an effect on him. He sat up and brushed his hand through his hair which was damp from the cold sweats that he woke up in. When – in all that is good – will these nightmares end?

After getting out of bed and heading into the shower he came to the conclusion of never. It was as simple as that unless...he didn't know what that _unless _would be, he didn't have a clue if they were ever going to end. They have to at some point right?

Today he had a lot to do, so dwelling on the past and in this case something that seemed impossible was not going to help. He had a meeting with the creative team this morning to sort out when the casting will start and to sort the other details that needed to be ironed out.

As he headed over to Eileen's office he grabbed a bagel while trying to dodge those who did know he was. Derek, however, had come up with a trick to shake these people off, it wasn't new but it worked. Run like mad before doing a fake turn. It was so simple, and yet it worked so well. It also helped his balance, doing a fake turn at high speeds nearly caused him to topple over the first few times.

"Derek, why are you panting?" Julia asked as she walked over to the sofa in Eileen's office.

"Running," was all he managed to get out before grabbing a very large glass of water.

"Typical," Tom huffed without a glance his way, Derek simply rolled his eyes and headed to the armchair.

"Where's Eileen?" he asked after noticing the empty desk in front of them.

"On her way, she said something about throwing something at Jerry?" Julia replied while Derek just laughed and looked down at his phone. The silence remained for a while and with these two boys in the room that was never good. The longer the silence, the higher the tension so that was why Julia was incredibly thankful when Eileen walked into the room.

"Sorry, sorry, I know I'm late," Eileen stated as she rushed into the room, promptly setting her bag down on the desk before leaning on it. "So where do we start?" she asked with a smile on her face.

And so the day begins...

* * *

**Review, favourite, follow**


	4. A Revelation

**I do apologise, I realise that it has been a while but life just kind of got in the way. I do hope this is worth it because I have suffered nights of unrest where all I could think about was the development of this story. Now if you would be so kind as to review and recommend I would be most gracious. So here is you chapter four...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Revelation **

After the meeting, the creative team had come to the conclusion that auditions/castings will start once the book is a bit more ready. All this meant was that Derek had more time on his hands and in all honesty he wasn't exactly spending it in the most productive of ways. He was currently throwing an oversized tennis ball up in the air, while lying down on the couch, hoping that he didn't miss a catch causing it to fall rather painfully on his face. "Oh this is ridiculous!" Derek finally stated after about the tenth throw and swung his legs 'round so he was now sitting up. Quickly, he came to the decision that he was going to go out even if it was just for a walk. He strode purposefully to his wardrobe and threw the doors open wide in search of something at least semi decent to wear.

"I seriously need to get some new clothes," Karen stated after looking into her overflowing wardrobe and finding nothing. Dev had rung earlier in the day saying he had to travel to Washington or somewhere, (she wasn't really listening), so he'd be gone for at least a week. She then came to the conclusion that she was going to go out; where exactly was a topic for a different conversation. In truth she had no idea where she was going to go, maybe just a walk, see if she can make a day of it.

It was a nice day, no that is an understatement, it was a gorgeous day; blue skies, hot enough to not wear a jumper but not too hot, according to Derek it was like the weather had gone the whole nine yards! After staring into the abyss that was his wardrobe he finally settled on a pair of jeans and a light t-shirt before finally making his way out. He was never the type of person that would walk around with headphones in but today he kind of wished he was. It was the type of day that just looked like a music video all that was missing was the music! Carrying on along the pavement, Derek had now slightly shifted to having his hands in his pocket, not because the weather had changed but simply because he genuinely had no idea what to do with his hands. Usually he was always directing or always working on something but here, now, he had nothing to do hence why his hands weren't busy.

After walking a little further and dodging a fairly large number of people, he was finally alone with his thoughts in a little side road with a few cafes scattered along it. It was peaceful but being alone with his thoughts never usually ended well for Derek. That was why he was ridiculously pleased to spot Karen walking just a little further up. He increased his pace up to a slow jog and quietly jogged up behind her. Once he was about a metre behind her he slowed to a saunter, leaned forward and whispered, "You know, my dear, we really have to stop meeting like this."

Karen jumped slightly before giving a small chuckle as she quickly recognised who it was. "You know Derek, this could be considered as stalking," she retorted playfully before slowing so he was walking next to her.

"Now that hurt," Derek stated a lock of mock hurt across his face and a hand on his heart in an exaggerated reaction. Quickly they fell into step and walked a little bit in silence, both surprised at how comfortable this felt. "So what are you doing in this little quiet street?" he asked curious, he assumed that she…well…actually he never really knew what to assume about her. They had only really known each other for about a week.

"Well because it's exactly that; 'a quiet little street,'" she replied, putting on her best British accent when quoting him. He simply laughed and shook his head before hearing her ask the same question.

"For the exact same reason,"

"Yeah, all those people chasing you must be a real nightmare!" she stated with a knowing smile on her face trying to stifle a laugh.

"You found out who I am," he said; it was more of a question than a statement but either way he was curious.

"Derek Wills, director extraordinaire and well-known womaniser," she said while skipping slightly in front, turning around and waving her arms out in front as if reading his name in lights. At this he couldn't help but laugh before a small frown came to settle on his face.

"Hey, Derek what's the matter? I thought you wanted me to know, I mean that's all you would ever ask when you came into the café," she said with concern in her voice.

"No I did, I do, it's just," he started wondering whether or not he should carry on. Karen gave him a reassuring smile, the type of smile that gently urged Derek to carry on. "It's just as soon as people know who I am, they want something, it was nice having someone not know who I am," he continued surprised as to how vulnerable he sounded.

"Hey, Derek, look at me. I don't want anything from you, I promise, just your friendship. I know it has only been something like a week, but if I'm honest I think I have seen you more than my boyfriend. And in all honesty, I would love to have you as a friend, you know if you want that is," she replied before ducking her head in embarrassment. It was strange to Karen, how much that sounded like she was asking him out and when she finally gained the courage to look at him, she was surprised to see him with a broad smile and raised eyebrows. "What?" she asked.

"You know, Love, it was ridiculous how much it sounded like you were asking me out just then!" he answered with amusement hovering in his voice. Karen playfully swatted his arm before laughing and shaking her head.

After a couple more minutes in a comfortable silence, Derek turned to Karen and said, "Yes." This only brought about a confused look from her, "What?" she asked.

"Yes, I would like to be friends," he said the amusement plain and clear for the whole world to hear and in response Karen laughed and shook her head again in embarrassment. Quickly, they fell back into their comfortable walk occasionally sharing a few laughs, and maybe even a few stolen glances if they were being honest.

It was then that Derek spotted what looked to be an abandoned building. The front door was boarded up with edges charred slightly, planks of wood covering up the windows but not so much that you could still see inside. Inside – what little he could see of it – was run down, as if no one had lived there in years, what looked to be white curtains were now discoloured with soot and years of being in damp conditions.

_The fire. His lungs were filling with smoke, but he didn't care he just coughed it out. The once beautiful red stage curtains were discoloured with soot and quickly bits were falling of the ceiling. But still, he couldn't move - he was stuck. His leg was no doubt broken and his companion was still losing consciousness. _

"Derek? Are you okay?" Karen asked after turning around and finding Derek frozen in the middle of the street just staring. She walked a bit closer to him to find him shaking slightly, sweat starting to settle on his brow and his breathing became laboured almost on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Derek!" she shouted, still trying to regain his attention but it was to no avail. At the sound of his name Derek would look at her, but it wasn't that look that showed he was still with her - it wasn't even a look that showed he even recognised her.

"_Derek," he whispered his breathing now laboured and his once eloquent ability of speech now flawed with forced coughs and a ragged voice. "Derek, you need to go!" he shouted, with the last bit of energy he had left. The beam that was lying on his back finally taking its toll; Derek knew that there was very little chance that both of them were going to come out of there alive but he also knew that this man lying in front of him wasn't just anyone. It was his brother…_

"Derek!" Karen shouted again hoping to be more successful. It had been about five minutes since she first saw him unresponsive to her calls but it felt like hours and by now she certainly knew what was going on. She had seen it before in her uncle but she never thought she would ever have to deal with it again, especially with her boyfriend having one of the most boring, tightrope-walking, straight speaking jobs she had ever seen. Now she knew what to do.

One last time Karen shouted his name, the only difference is she took hold of both his arms firmly and gave him a firm shake. His eyes darted to her, but it was filled with terror, guilt and anger but he wasn't looking at her – he was looking through her. After one last shake he finally looked at her, she whispered over and over again that it was alright.

"You are okay, do you understand?" she asked but still she got no response so she tried again. "You are okay, you are fine," she repeated and this time she got a timid nod from him. She could tell that he was in no condition to talk or to even be out on his own. As mothering as it sounds, she was afraid that he could potentially walk out on to a busy road without even realising it and she was not about to lose a friend. Instinctively, she took his hand in her own and carried on walking, only this time more purposely. She had a destination now.

After a couple of minutes Derek spoke up, "Where are we going?" His voice sounded unfamiliar to himself, it was hoarse, timid – weak.

"Home," she simply stated and carried on walking with such conviction that Derek found it hard to believe it was the same Karen that was just laughing and joking less the half an hour ago. Then again he wasn't exactly the same Derek that was laughing and joking less than half an hour ago.

"Exactly which home are we talking about here?" he said attempting to re-gain of the situation; whatever the situation actually was, but his question seemed to be falling on deaf ears and that's when he knew. Karen knew what was going on; she saw what happened to him, she knows something that even he doesn't.

Karen carried on walking with determination and refused to ease up until they were safe behind closed doors and she could find out what the hell happened. Derek had stopped asking questions, not that she answered any of them but at least he accepted that he wasn't going to get any answers. At least that was what she hoped anyway until he stopped dead in his tracks. She turned around slowly fearful of finding him with the same distant look as earlier.

She breathed a sigh of relief when he was still looking at her but she only grew more confused. Patiently though she waited – waited until Derek provided an answer, "I can't go out there looking with you dragging me across the street!" he exclaimed.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Leave you and hope you don't wonder into the middle of the street?" Karen questioned, determination and exasperation laced in her words. If the truth were to be told, Derek would say _no, no I don't want you to go and leave because I know they would come back,_ but he wasn't going to do that. He never would; that would mean that he is weak, that he can't handle things. He could! So he keeps telling himself…

"Well, do you?" Karen questioned again after witnessing a silent Derek. In response he shook his head slowly but then quickly spoke up. "Fine, but at least let go of me. We'll grab a cab and go back to my apartment," he replied still trying to scavenge his 'dominance' or what little of it was left. Relenting, Karen agreed and they walked out of the once peaceful street and on to the busy pavements that was New York. Finding a cab was no problem and in less than five minutes the pair was making their way back to Derek's apartment.

"You know, don't you?" he asked timidly while he sat on the couch rubbing his hands together.

"What that Marilyn production has been put on hold?" Ivy replied handing Tom a glass of water before settling beside him. It had been a couple of weeks since they had last spoken and the last things that he had said to her were to not worry she'll have her chance soon.

Tom nodded before apologising and quickly getting up to leave leaving Ivy flabbergasted still sitting on the couch. _Well, there's not much else to do now really just stick it out and hope for the best, _she thought before turning on some music and doing the washing up.

"Do you want a drink?" Derek asked Karen trying to gain some normality back.

"Derek I think you have PTSD," Karen blurted out once they were in the safety of his apartment. She had seen all the signs before in more people than she could care to count, (it wasn't only her uncle), and she knew what to look for. Derek stumbled back slightly before going and sitting down on the couch in the living area. He didn't know what to say; he wasn't sure whether he should jump up for joy for knowing what he does or sink back because he does know what it is.

"Are you sure?" he finally asked looking up with such pleading that she had to do a double take just to make sure she had gone back with the same man.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure but I think you should get checked up," she replied before turning to go to the door.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked after he spotted her walking towards the door.

"Home, I figured you could use some time by yourself," she simply stated but he stopped her and called her to sit down with him.

"Stay, please," he whispered while looking up at her.


	5. Help

**I seem to be saying this a lot recently but I really am sorry for the late update. Its exam season so I've been busy revising. But hey, I am kind of back... I hope this is worth the wait but honestly I've had a massive writer's block so reviews are seriously needed for this one! **

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Help**

This was new for both of them. Not only had they known each other for no longer than a week but they were sitting in simple silence…waiting. Just waiting. Anyone looking on would think they are simply enjoying each other's company but then again they both know how to act.

_PTSD_. That was the only thing going through Derek's mind right now the lone idea that he could have PTSD.

"Derek," Karen began but then was left floundering for words and ended up sighing and leaning back on the couch. He looked to her with a sort of plea but he himself had no idea what to do. "How do you know?" he asked, in what could only be described as a voice somewhere between a whisper and a cry.

"My uncle went to Afghanistan when I was little and when he came back he wasn't the same. My parents told me it was because he saw some pretty bad things, but at the time I was too young to understand what was happening," she started explaining. "Then when I was in my late teens, I had a lot of older friends, and a lot of them decided to go into the army and when they came back I saw the same thing. I suppose you could say I got used to seeing the signs." Karen finished with a sigh and resigned deeper in her seat. Derek said nothing. A simple nod sufficed; a simple nod of recognition but a simple nod that paved the way for more tension filled silence.

"I have nightmares," Derek whispered just loud enough for Karen to turn her head. He swallowed and opened his mouth to carry on but nothing could come out. He tried again but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find the right words. Derek was getting frustrated, he was never short for words and here he can hardly form a sentence.

A loud thump was heard and that was when Karen knew she had to move. When he saw her get up he thought she was leaving so he sat back and closed his eyes, only opening them when he heard a door close. Though he wasn't expecting the sight before him…

"What are you doing?" he asked with a curious tone to his voice.

"Cooking dinner, what does it look like?" she answered back before turning back to the fridge.

"Like you're making yourself comfortable," he answered back grateful for the change in topics. Derek stood up and looked around. Indeed she had made herself comfortable… A coat hanging limply on the back of his couch, two pairs of shoes thrown haphazardly by the door and a toned, beautiful young woman cooking in his kitchen, what exactly was Derek to make of this?

Casually – perhaps half cautiously – he made his way over to the kitchen and leant on the worktop. _Graceful _he thought while watching her work.

"What do you fancy for dinner?" Ivy asked her from her small kitchen. It had been about a fortnight since she had last heard from Tom and to be honest to herself she was nervous. But that wasn't what she was focusing on, oh no, tonight she had Sam around.

"Whatever you have darling," he responded taking a momentary pause from watching the LA Lakers play the New York Knicks.

"That doesn't help me" she replied in a sing-song voice full of amusement while pulling out a few ingredients to make spaghetti.

"I know," he replied back in the same voice before shouting "OH COME ON! WHY?! YOU HAD A CLEAR SHOT!" Ivy simply laughed before making the dinner.

"Spaghetti?" Karen asked from the fridge.

"Anything you want, I don't cook very often."

"I can see that," she responded laughing while taking the mince out to start cooking it. Derek shook his head with a smile plastered on his face while taking on the task of setting the table. _The last time I set the table was when I was back home, _Derek thought to himself while pulling out the cutlery from the drawer.

"How do you like it?" Ivy asked.

"Eh, I've had better," Sam joked while dodging the flying rag that was making its way towards him. "I'm joking I swear, it's gorgeous my dear," he back-tracked. Ivy laughed in response and took in seat next to him on the couch. "Are you not having any?"

"No, I'm not hungry," she replied before sighing quietly.

"You still not heard anything then?"

"Nothing, it's so silent you could hear a fricking pin drop!" she exclaimed while throwing her hand in the air.

"Don't worry yourself, Tom will call you first as soon as he knows something," Sam reassured and in response Ivy took residence on his shoulder as he carried on eating.

Meanwhile Karen and Derek were enjoying a quiet dinner what with the focus taken truly away from the day's plight. Though the silence was comforting neither could deny that there was something quite prominent in the air; neither would admit it but a bit more than friendship was developing here.

"How do you like it?" Karen asked unbeknownst to her that she was repeating the words of her future rival.

"Eh, I've had better," Derek joked with a smile – also repeating the words of a man he soon would be working with.

"Well, then I should just let myself out," Karen teased while taking mock offence.

"No please don't" he replied suddenly turning serious. The smile disappeared from her face as she sat back down and looked at him. It was clear that he wasn't going to start talking but it was also clear that he didn't want her to leave. It would appear as though she was staying the night and strangely enough she didn't feel…_strange._ She felt safe, comforted…assured.

"Derek," she called while he looked up at the sound of his name, "are we going to talk about it?"

He opened his mouth to say something but the words just wouldn't come out. He tried again but nothing; it felt as though something was preventing him from saying all he wanted to.

_The fire…_

Derek closed his eyes at the memory.

_Screams…_

He flinched. Karen quickly got up and moved to kneel in front of him.

"_DEREK, GET OUT!"_

"_NO"_

Again he flinched but this time you could the see pain etched on his face. Now Karen was getting visibly worried again.

_He couldn't breathe; the smoke was filling his lungs. His leg was numb; he felt nothing from his mid-thigh downwards but he didn't care._

The memories were getting longer and Derek was feeling himself getting pulled more and more to a memory he didn't want. Karen tried calling his name but, like the alley, nothing.

"_CHRIS!" Derek called or whatever it was that he was doing. His voice was ragged, distant, it wasn't his own… He tried to move to get closer to his brother but he could hardly move and the steel beam on his leg was certainly not letting up._

"Derek!" Karen called one last time and this time it worked. His eyes snapped open and his breathing was rapid and irregular. Upon seeing Karen in front of him, without thinking he pulled her into him holding on for all he is worth. _She's still here; the memory has gone…for now_ he thought.

Before she even had time to register what was happening he was hugging her and upon reflex she was hugging him back. "You're going to be okay, we will get you through this," she whispered in his ear while gently rubbing her hand up and down his back. Slowly but surely his breathing regulated and he stood pulling her with him to the couch before collapsing on it sheer tiredness.

Karen was lying in his arms with Derek's arms wrapped around her chest. He needed this; he needed to know that she was real, that she was not going anywhere. She was quietly rubbing his arms reassuringly while Derek - unbeknownst to her – had fallen asleep.

"Are you okay now?" she asked quietly and after getting no reply she turned her head to find a sleeping Derek. As slowly and quietly as she could, Karen stood up and made her way to what she guessed was his bedroom. She peeled off her clothes from her body and went on the hunt for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

After rolling the hem of the shorts up and folding her clothes she made her way back to the living room to find Derek sitting with his head in his hand. Hearing her walk in, he looked up and released a relieved sigh. "I thought you left," he whispered and got up to stand in front of her.

"Sorry, I had to change. I hope you don't mind I borrowed some clothes…" she trailed off and looked down in embarrassment. Derek chuckled at her before placing his hand on her chin and forcing eye contact. "Of course not, Love, I just wish you would've woken me," he said before turning slightly serious.

"Derek, what's the matter?" she asked.

"I know we haven't known each other long and I know this is going to sound really strange and I don't blame you if you slap me and walk out -" Derek rambled on before Karen stopped him. "Derek, I promise I will not walk out, what's up?" she asked.

"Can you spend the night with me, I don't want to spend tonight alone," he asked.

"Of course," she replied and he took her hand and led her back to the bedroom. All thoughts of Dev had left her mind as she crawled into bed with Derek, but while the intention was completely innocent she couldn't shake the feeling that this felt…right.


End file.
